


[vid] Skeleton Key

by rachelindeed



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, I love their sarcastic little faces, M/M, a series of significant glances, plus general adventuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: Illya Kuryakin hasn't met a locked door yet that he couldn't beat.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	[vid] Skeleton Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/gifts).



> Saki101, I've long wanted to make a gift for you. My writing muse has been very fickle in recent years, but I know we share a love for this series; I hope you'll have as much fun watching this as I had making it!
> 
> Music: "Skeleton Key" by Dessa. Series 1 footage only, for that delightful noir-ish aesthetic. I'll just have to make another vid later for the colorized seasons :)


End file.
